Thanksgiving Back in Konoha
by xXAsuka-chanXx
Summary: Sasuke's returned just in time for Turkey day and figures its just another holiday he'll spend alone, until he walks in his front door and find that this is one day he'll never forget...Something I wrote for the holidays. Enjoy :
1. Returning

**Turkey Day in Konoha**

** I have 4 days off, so this is Turkey day weekend. So this is a little something I wrote in honor of that. Enjoy :) **

**00000000000000000000000**

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the rainy streets of Konoha. As he let the rain fall on him, flattening his normally spiky raven hair, he looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed since he left nearly 3 years ago.

Then he got a better look at the place; the atmosphere seemed to be happier, more festive despite the rain. He didn't quite get it until he noticed the signs in the windows of shops that he realized today was Thanksgiving.

For years he had spent this holiday alone, and living with Orochimaru didn't change much either. There had been no turkey or giving thanks, it was just another day until finally he forgot the holiday existed.

Now, nearly 17, Sasuke fulfilled his life-long goal, killing both his brother and Orochimaru and was now completely and truly alone.

Sasuke stopped to look up at the sky feeling the cold drops of rain hit his face and wondered where everyone was.

'_Probably spending today with their families…' _he thought almost sadly.

Family…

Something that he once had, long ago, but it was taken away from him. Something he had thought about now and then, allowing the grief to consume him. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered what his life would've been like had his brother not gone entirely insane and murder every last one of their clans, leaving him, at just 5 years old, an orphan.

He imagined himself following in his father's footsteps, becoming head of the police department, enjoying his life with Team 7 while coming home to a warm meal and a loving family, spending the holidays with them and maybe, just maybe, considering the feelings of a certainly annoying pink-headed girl that was crazy about him.

He had been gone for so long; he almost forgot what she looked like, what everyone looked like. What exactly was he doing back anyway? He abandoned his village, his friends and loved ones, and for what? To kill the man that ruined his life? What now?

With his brother's dying words he had asked him was it worth throwing away everything just to kill him and truly be the last Uchiha, and for once in his life, Itachi had made sense.

After shivering and feeling numb from the cold and painful memories he decided that standing there, in the middle of the street and looking up at the sky while wishing things had been different was pointless. So he hn'ed and continued to walk, tuning out the sounds of laughter of happy families in their homes as he made his way back to the Uchiha mansion, where he would spend yet another holiday alone.

0000000000000000000000000

"Naruto, are you and Hinata done with setting the table?" Sakura called cheerfully from the kitchen where she, Ino, and Tenten were putting the finishing touches on the food.

It was Thanksgiving Day, and everyone seemed to be pitching in to make this a day no one would forget, even though it was pouring rain and their former teachers were late, everyone was in a joyful mood.

"B-But I thought that was Sai's job!" Naruto protested as he spoke from outside the kitchen.

"No, Sai's working on the decorations with Shikamaru and Neji." Sakura replied calmly. She had decided ahead of time that it was a time for coming together, not constant bickering and yelling.

"Use your brain, dickless- or are you missing that too?" Sai asked as the two entered the kitchen.

"Eh!! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Naruto snarled as he glared at him. Sai gave him one of his fake smiles. "Of course not, dickless, just proving a point that you're missing two necessities of life."

"YOU SON OF A-"

"Will you two-"Ino started.

"-CUT IT OUT?!!" Tenten interjected as she threw several kunai at them.

Fearfully, the two ducked, just barely missing getting hit.

"T-T-Tenten!! You could've killed us!!" Naruto complained, still ducking, just in case she had more up her sleeves.

The thin woman with chestnut hair that was put up in two buns and almond colored eyes spun around to face them as she put her hands on her hips. "Your constant bickering is really starting to piss me off!! Get over yourselves and set the table!" she ordered and pointed to the door.

"But-"

"MOVE!!" She commanded more loudly as she brought out 3 more kunai.

That was all the two needed as they hurried out of the kitchen with the silverware and plates that were on the counter next to the door. Sakura sighed as she turned to face Tenten who was putting the kunai away. "Ten, that was a little too much." She protested and crossed her arms.

"I agree, this isn't exactly your house y'know." Ino added with a frown.

She shrugged and walked over to the wall where 7 kunai were sticking out of the wall and gathered them up in her hands.

"You need to control your temper, Ten, or you're going to end up killing those two." Sakura warned as she turned back around to go back to seasoning the food.

"I don't have a temper. There's just so much that I can take." Tenten defended. Ino wasn't convinced. "Well, it's Turkey day, try to take it easy."

"Don't worry about me. Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your men?" She asked, changing the subject with a sly smile.

The two blushed and turned around. "What's wrong with the way we look now?" Sakura asked, slightly offended by her words.

"No offense, but you two look like maids that slaved over a hot stove for hours. I mean take a good look at yourselves."

The two looked down and realized that their friend was right. Compared to Tenten who was clean and looking fairly nice for the holiday,dressed in an orange turtleneck and jeans, they looked terrible.

Both Ino and Sakura had flour blotches on their cheeks, stained aprons from various food items, and their blonde and pink locks were messy and tied back into buns.

A red tint burned Sakura's cheeks. "I understand Ino looking nice for Shikamaru, but…me? I'm single, Tenten."

A slyer smile grew on the woman's face as she walked out of the kitchen for a few minutes. "But isn't this HIS house? And we all know that you've been looking forward to this day for YEARS. So why not blow his mind in your stunning new dress?"

"But I don't have a-"but her voice trailed off as she gasped when Tenten returned with a pink and black skirt-like dress.

"I like that look on your face. Go on and try it on. Ino and I will take care of the food." Tenten laughed as she motioned for her to try it on.

Ino shot her a look. Sakura wasn't the only one that picked out a dress for the day. Ino had spent nearly 6 hours trying to find the perfect dress to impress her lazy boyfriend and fell in love with a low cut violet dress.

After about 10 minutes Sakura returned with a disgusted look on her face, but her friends were amazed. Despite her hair still being messy, Sakura seemed to shine in the dress.

The top of the dress was a pink a slight shade darker than her own hair color, sleeveless, and tied around her neck. From the waist down the skirt was black and came up to her thighs.

"I look ridiculous, don't I? I'm going back to looking like a maid," She groaned as she turned to leave the room, showing her bare back.

But the two stopped her. "Relax, you look beautiful." They reassured her as Ino took out the pins holding back Sakura's hair. As it fell naturally down to her shoulder, it seemed to curl from being tied back for so long.

"You are going to make his HEART stop, forehead girl! I'm almost jealous!" Ino grinned, satisfied with the dress she had picked out for her. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Let's show Hinata, but first, let me change into mine- I put it in my purse so I wouldn't mess it up while cooking. I guess it was a good idea considering how messy I look…I have flour stains on my pants and front…" Ino complained as she walked out of the room. She could still be heard as she walked father way from the kitchen.

Sakura sighed as anxiety built up in the midst of her stomach. Sasuke was due to come at any minute, and it had been years since she had seen him. She wondered if he had changed at all, if he had any scars visible or if he even had changed at all.

"You'll see him soon enough, Sakura. Now come on, let's get the guys to carry the food to the table! The sooner we get everything set up, the faster you can situate yourself down and surprise him!" Tenten told her, seeming to read her mind as she ushered Sakura out of the kitchen.

This was going to be a Thanksgiving Sasuke would never forget.

0000000000000000000000000000

I hoped you liked it,this is another HF story idea I came up with. Should I continue? Let me know by reading and reviewing/commenting!


	2. Surprise

**Here's the Second Part of this. There's 3 all together . Hope you enjoy The rest of it!**

0000000000000000000000

"Hurry, Hurry! He's going to be here any second!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran around frantically. Everyone was doing their best to set up the lights, and set the table.

"Naruto has Kakashi-sensei and the others arrived yet?" Sakura asked as she rushed into the room while Tenten grabbed Neji, Gaara- who had snuck away from the Sand village to enjoy his first ever Thanksgiving, Kankuro- who had stuffed him in one of his puppets and hired someone to impersonate him for the night, and Kiba and pointed to the kitchen and telling them to carefully carry the food onto the table which was set and covered with a long silk table cloth that Hinata had sewn for the occasion.

"No, not yet Sakura-chawhoooaaaaa." Naruto murmured and stopped completely. His shock seemed to be contagious as everyone followed suit to stare at her.

Her cheeks seemed to burn as she looked down. "Do I look that ridiculous?" She asked softly as she felt all the pairs of eyes on her.

Naruto shook his head. "O-Of course not Sakura-chan! You look really pretty. Is that a new dress?" he asked sheepishly. Sakura nodded and noticed that Hinata was looking down as well.

"Err, Naruto, why don't you help the guys carry the food to the table? I'm sure Neji could use your help." Sakura offered with her eyes were curiously focused on Hinata.

"S-Sure Sakura-chan. Hah! I bet he can't even lift that turkey…" as he murmured to himself he hurried out of the room.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she motioned her way over to the girl with midnight black hair and was now sitting down, wriggling her fingers around; a habit she had done since she was little.

"I-I…well…you're so pretty, Sakura and…Naruto doesn't seem to notice me at all…" Hinata murmured softly. Everyone seemed to notice that she had the biggest crush on Naruto, except him, and because she was so shy, she never got the courage to tell him.

"Sure he does! He just likes eye candy. Did you bring something to change in tonight?" Sakura reassured her. Hinata nodded. "I-It's sitting with Ino's dress, b-but I don't really see a point on wearing it anymore…"

Sakura lifted her up. "Come on Hinata, you have to be more confident than that. If you keep talking like you aren't worth seeing, you'll make yourself invisible. Let's get you in that dress and blow his mind."

"B-But-I-" Hinata started to protest, but she was no longer listening as she dragged the timid girl out of the room and hurried to find Ino.

0000000000000000000

"…Wow…who would've thought…" Ino murmured as she and Sakura stared at Hinata, whom they had, just moments ago, forced into the dress she had especially picked out in hopes to get Naruto's attention.

"W-What is it? Do I need to change back…?" Hinata stammered softly as her face turned bright red.

Sakura and Ino shook their heads violently. "NO!! There's no way we'd allow you to do that! I just never would've thought you'd look so much more stunning than I do in your dress…Once Naruto sees you in THIS, he's going to be BEGGING for YOU to give HIM attention!" Ino grinned.

Hinata stood up and spun for them. "R-Really? Does it really look that good?"

The two nodded and squealed like they were little girls again as they rushed her out of the room.

"Naruto!! Where are you?" Sakura called happily as they stopped her in front of the door. Everyone looked up from staring at the food, to Hinata who was wearing a more formal dress which came up to her knees, but from the side had a part that came almost up to her waist and crossed at the neck. Her hair was tied up, leaving just her bangs hanging on either side of her face.

Naruto who was carrying a heavy box appeared, not seeming to notice what everyone was staring at. "What is it Sakura-chaa—YARRGHHH!!" Naruto howled as he clutched his foot.

After getting a good look at Hinata he had dropped the heavy box on his foot.

Satisfied, Sakura and Ino exchanged 'I-told-you-so' smiles as Hinata's face turned a beet red.

"Go on," Sakura told Hinata as Ino gave her a slight nudge as to make her way over to the poor boy still clutching his foot and hopping around.

After hesitating, Hinata made her way over to Naruto, and tried her absolute hardest not to fidget or faint as Naruto stood still and stared at her.

"W-Wow Hinata-chan, you look…amazing." He told her softly. Hinata's blush amazingly got at least 3 shades darker in a matter of two seconds, and her heart seemed to be beating out of her chest. "R-Really…? Do you…honestly think that N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, trying not to stammer as well.

Naruto beamed. "Sure do! I never thought you'd look so beautiful, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed. The women sighed. He had ruined the mood completely, but Hinata giggled. "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

As they returned to setting the table, Gai and Kurenai arrived with the company of Lee.

"Gai-sensei, Kurnai-sensei, Lee-kun, glad you could make it." Sakura greeted them with a warm smile, not bothering to mention Kakashi, who always seemed to be late no matter what the occasion.

"Aah, we're glad we could too. It's raining so hard I'm surprised anyone could get outside their doors without being drenched." Kurenai told her with a smile as she took off her coat which was dripping wet.

Lee was extremely quietly as he stared at Sakura. "S-S-S-S-Sakura-san!! You look….stunning!! I-"

"Thanks Lee-kun. How did you and Gai manage to not get wet from the rain when you don't have coats?" Sakura interjected, changing the subject before he could rant on about how pretty she looked.

A gleam in the former teacher and student's eyes seemed to glow, and Tenten and Neji sighed. "She just had to ask…" Tenten murmured as stared at the two as the struck a pose. Neji grunted as he put a hand over his face.

"It's the jumpsuits! They're extremely waterproof, and with the power of youth we beat the rain completely!" Gai explained as him and Lee took off their jumpsuits and revealed more appropriate clothing.

"I refused to let them go anywhere if they didn't put on something less ridiculous." Kurenai told Sakura who giggled as Lee scribbled down what Gai was ranting about, nodding his head diligently.

"Oi!! I see someone outside." Shikamaru called to everyone who quieted everyone, even Ino who was complaining to him about not being enthusiastic about her dress and Chouji who was trying to calm her down.

On cue everyone took their spots around the table and Shikamaru flipped off the lights.

Anxiety seemed to fill the air was they heard footsteps outside the door.

Was it Sasuke? Or was it Kakashi?

0000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke shivered from the rain. Since when had it ever rained this hard in Konoha?

As he made his way up to the Uchiha mansion he sighed. The house was quiet and the lights were off. Not like he expected for any lights to be on, considering he was the only Uchiha left, but imagining how his aunt and uncle would greet him as he ran home seemed to make his heart cringe.

As he walked inside and took off his shoes and cloak. As he heard the soft plop of the rain hit the concrete. The air smelled sweet, as if someone had been cooking, yet no light was on and no sound could be heard.

Was he imaging things? Had the rain affected his thoughts as well?

As Sasuke walked up the steps to get inside his house, he thought about turning on the lights as the smell of spices and food filled his nostrils.

'_I think I've gone completely insane.'_ He thought wildly as he searched the wall for the light switch.

From what happened next, Sasuke would've never expected nor even thought about, because the minute he turned on the light he knew he was not going to have a quiet evening at all.

0000000000000000000000

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING SASUKE!!" The group shouted as they all stood up happily.

As Sasuke stood there soaking wet, he stared at all the people gathered around a large table with loads of food and a gigantic turkey he had never before seen.

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kurenai, Gai, some guy that look a little like him and had a fake smile on, even the Sabaku siblings and Naruto and Sakura all had great smiles on their faces.

Sasuke just stood there, shocked. How did they all get in, and why were they celebrating Thanksgiving in his house? But the big question was how they could have known that he was coming back.

"Welcome back teme!! You're probably wondering what we're all doing here and how'd we know you were coming back," Naruto asked him as he walked over to him and motioned him to walk toward the table, seeming to read his mind.

"Well, let me explain. One of Tsunade-baa-chan- the Go-daime's jounin heard from one of the ANBU squad members that they spotted you coming back to Konoha. Tsunade-baa-chan didn't want me to know, but the jounin told me about it and I decided to tell Sakura-chan and everyone else!"

"This whole thing was extremely troublesome, so you better be grateful." Shikamaru joked with a lazy smile fixed on his face.

"Sakura-chan and the other girls have been cooking all day, and even got dressed up for the occasion, even Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro came all the way from the sound a few days ago to come see you!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to the three wearing the Sabakugakure headbands.

The three nodded to him. Though they didn't have an extremely close relationship, they knew that Sasuke was someone special to everyone in Konohagakure.

"So what do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto asked anticipating, waiting for Sasuke to say something, anything about their hard work.

But instead of saying anything, Sasuke walked right past him, past the table, past Sakura, and disappeared down a dark hallway, not making another sound.

The room grew quiet, and everyone sat down. What exactly happened?

Then, breaking the silence was a small poof and Kakashi appeared, grinning behind his mask and a pumpkin pie in his hand.

"Sorry for being so late, I was spending all day making this pie, and I didn't want it to get soggy from the rain so I-"but he stopped, and looked around curiously. Instead of everyone laughing and eating or even scolding him for being late, they were all sitting around the long table, looking down as if discouraged.

"What's with the long faces?" he asked with a smile still on his face.

"Sasuke-kun…he-"

"-Isn't here yet? Well that shouldn't stop you from having a good time-"

"No, he's here, but he just looked around and walked past us without a word…" Sakura replied softly as she bit her lip to stop the tears from falling from her jade orbs.

"Maybe, he doesn't want anything to do with us anymore after all…" Naruto murmured. Even the jolly blonde that always seemed to smile through thick and thin was beginning to wonder that maybe his old childhood friend and truly cut the ties from Konoha.

"No, no! That couldn't be the reason at all! He wouldn't have come back if he didn't want anything to do with his friends anymore! But sitting around wondering what's going through his head is a waste of time. The food is getting cold, and I'm sure everyone here's starving-I know I am, I've been wanting to take a bite out of this pie since it got out of the oven-"

Kakashi stopped again when Sakura rose from her seat and hurried to go find him, letting silence fall again.

"After all that's happened, Sakura-chan still loves Sasuke with all her heart…" Naruto explained to everyone, not looking up from the table. "I remember how hard she cried when we were going to chase after him back when we were little…"

They lowered their heads. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, and Lee all knew first hand what Naruto was talking about, and everyone knew that he had a crush on her from day one.

Then, suddenly, Naruto raised his head and grinned. "At least now he can't run away from her! We're in his house after all."

This lifted the uneasy feeling for everyone and they smiled and nodded.

But in the back of their minds they wondered if Sasuke would finally open up after some many years or end up leaving again?

All they could do was wait….


	3. Epilogue

**The last part of this. Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000

As Sakura walked down the dark hallway she found a room to her right with the door cracked open.

She peeked inside to see the shadow of a figure which was none other than Sasuke. Outline in the moonlight of the window across from the door she found him with a towel around his neck and shirtless. His hair was no longer flat but not as spiky as he liked it, but the sight of him shirtless nearly made Sakura drool (fan-girl fantasy after all).

He was sitting on a low bed, his hands were linked up to his mouth and he was looking down, as if deep in thought. This was something Sakura had remembered him doing when they were 12. Then he looked up and faced the door.

"Sakura." He called in a low tone, and from her view his face was hidden in the shadows.

Blushing furiously, she opened the door and stepped in, but she didn't dare look up to meet his cold obsidian eyes.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly, the blush from her cheeks were making her feel lightheaded, and she could feel her legs shaking nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, still not looking up at the pink-headed girl at the door.

"Y-You must've come along way, you were completely drenched when you came in," she offered nonchalantly as she slowly walked over to him. With each stride her legs felt more and more like jelly.

"Aah."

"I was so excited when Naruto told me you were coming back…I-I could hardly believe it, then he got this crazy idea that we break into your house and throw you a surprise Thanksgiving dinner, since we knew you probably didn't celebrate it, living with Orochimaru and all…"

Sasuke imagined Naruto bursting through her door, jumping up and down as he told her the news, and how he'd broke through the roof or a window and unlocked the door from the inside so everyone could help cook and clean the probably dusty Uchiha mansion. He had been away for a few years after all.

"Why don't you say anything, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a shaky tone.

"What do you expect me to say, Sakura?" he asked in a tone icier than he would've wanted.

Sakura looked down. "I-I don't know, maybe something more than a 'hn' or an 'aah'…Couldn't you at least seem more enthusiastic about us being here? We've spent **hours** trying to make this happen and yet you walked right past us…"

Silence filled the air before she clenched her fists and gave a bitter smile that gave off an eerie air in the moonlight glow. "Am I still so annoying that you can't open up to me, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a shaky tone.

What was she saying? He hadn't been back 10 minutes and she was going to start to water works? Maybe he should've camped out for a few days instead of coming back immediately so everyone wouldn't be so excited for coming back coincidentally for Thanksgiving and thanked the heavens he hadn't come back around Christmas.

"Can't you see that I've changed for you, Sasuke-kun? Ever since Naruto couldn't bring you back, I've trained under Tsunade-sama to become a medic nin and to be stronger emotionally and physically so that if or when you came back and Team 7 would be reunited I couldn't be a bother to you or Naruto or Kakashi-sensei-someone you could be proud of…"

Sasuke raised his head to get a good look at her. He had to admit that she was did seem more mature than he had lost saw her. She no longer had that annoying, fan-girl voice which used to drive him insane or the physique of a stick. Even though her hair was still short her hips were curvier and she actually had a chest and the dress she was wearing did seem to make her look sexier, maybe even desirable as the moonlight kissed her creamy skin.

But the constant complaining and water works had to stop. It was completely ruining his amusement.

"Please, Sasuke-kun-say something! Do anything than just sit there-"

And as a tear fell her heart nearly came to a complete stop as she watched him stand up and as if they were in slow motion, slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"?!"

"You changed...just for me?" He murmured to her which made her flush a bright red. This had been the closest she had ever been to him in her entire life.

"T-That's what I said before…" she told him cautiously. The last time they were even close to hugging he had knocked her out and left her on a park bench.

"I admit that I wanted to stay with you guys, Sakura. But my future wasn't where my heart was."

"But…now that you've avenged your family…what now?" Sakura asked him softly. They both spoke in hushed tones, as if the others, who were a couple hallways away, would hear them.

Sasuke broke away from her and flopped down on the bed. "I don't know."

It had been so long since he had been back, even though Naruto and the others were happy to see him and warmly welcomed him back, in the back of his mind he wondered how the rest of the village would react.

Then, surprisingly, Sakura outstretched a hand to him and smiled. "After you put a shirt on, how about we go back to the others and start over?"

He hesitated. Starting over…that meant they could forget the hard times and painful memories of him abandoning his friends and village and the massacre of his entire clan and looking towards the future. No more holidays spent alone and fear not being able to let people in…

Then he finally looking up at the pink-haired girl and met her jade orbs. They showed all the reassurance he could've ever needed. They showed that she and Naruto and his friends, despite what happened in the past, would stick by him no matter what; through thick and thin.

And then he smiled.

Not a big smile, but a definite one before he took her hand.

As he led her to the door, his hand stayed in hers.

"Go tell everyone that I'll be there in a minute." Sasuke told her as she stood on the opposite side of the door. With a nod, she started to take her leave, but Sasuke held he back, holding her wrist gently in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"One other thing." Sasuke told her as he pulled her close to him. And for the second time that night, Sakura's heart almost completely came to a stop as Sasuke spun her around as brushed his lips lightly on hers. When he pulled away, a small smirk curled at his lips before he shut the door on her, leaving Sakura shocked, turning a beet red, and open mouthed.

Sasuke….UCHIHA Sasuke at that just kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips, even if it was just for a split second, it was for sure her first kiss…

And it was the best second of her entire life.

0000000000000000000000000

"Mou….where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme…" Naruto complained as he put his head on the table, eyeing the turkey painfully.

Everyone was getting impatient and extremely hungry, and Sakura hadn't returned back with Sasuke.

"Who knows that those two are doing…" Ino murmured irritably. "They could be having a 'reunion' behind our back…If they are they need to hurry it up-"

Everyone flinched. The graphic mental pictures would haunt them for days.

That's when they all looked up and saw Sakura return. Though she was red in the face, her hair wasn't messy and her dress didn't _seem_ to be wrinkled or thrown on.

"S-Sakura-chan! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Anxiety filled the air again.

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Once he gets a shirt on he told me to tell you guys he'll be here in a minute."

Everyone fell silent, shock set in, Naruto and Ino's jaws dropped, Kakashi chuckled, and Hinata fainted.

Sakura looked around, puzzled by everyone's reaction.

That's when it was silently decided that Sasuke and Sakura would no longer be allowed to be alone anymore.

0000000000000000000

When Sasuke returned he was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan printed on the back and white shorts. Despite him being taller, he still looked like the same Uchiha Sasuke with spiky raven hair, a hand in his pocket, and a stoic expression fixed on his face.

Without a word he plotted himself between Naruto and Sakura. Everyone stared, wondering if he was going to say anything or explain just what had he and Sakura been doing all this time.

"Oi, everyone-" he told them with his eyes closed. They leaned in as he opened his eyes. "-Arigato, for everything." He answered, pausing to look at each of their faces.

For a split second, silence fell, before everyone stood up and cheered.

Hinata held her head from hitting it on the table, Neji and Tenten laughed, Gai shouted something about youth and Lee wrote it down, Kiba and Naruto put an arm around each other's necks as they hopped around, their former teachers clapped, Sai gave a fake smile, the Sabaku siblings smiled and clapped, Shino talked to his bugs and made them cheer, and Ino scolded Chouji as she caught him take a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him softly as she smiled at him. Sasuke hn'ed, but surprised her when he took her hand in his, making her blush a dark red.

"Oi, everyone, are we going to eat or not?" he called once more. Which was more like a gun at the start of a marathon as everyone grabbed their forks and grabbed whatever they could get their hands on.

"CHOUJI! Don't put the turkey down! Save it for everyone else!" Ino shouted as Chouji picked up the turkey. Shikamaru complained about how troublesome it was to cook it but grinned at his old friend.

"…And if you just move this string here…" Kankuro explained to Shino as he pulled out a tiny puppet of Naruto which he had brought for the occasion.

"Interesting." Shino replied as he tentatively behind his dark glasses watched him move the chakra strings so the Naruto puppet with punch himself.

"Hey dickless, pass the mashed potatoes." Sai waved.

Naruto glared then smiled evilly. "Sureeee Sai…." He sang as he picked up a spoon with mashed potatoes on it and flicked it at him.

It missed and hit Tenten in the eye. Neji who was sitting next to her sighed as he watched her pull out a scroll with around 100 weapons and stood up.

"NARRUUUUTOOOO!!!!!!!"

Sasuke sat quietly as he listened to Sakura who was filling him with their meeting with Deidara and Sasori from the Akatsuki and Kiba had slipped a drumstick to the large Akamaru while Kakashi read yet another volume of Icha Icha Paradise and walked around to serve his pumpkin pie to everyone..

As Naruto ran around the table, Tenten threw various weapons while Kurenai chatted with Hinata

As he reached his part of the table Naruto tripped over Sakura's chair leg, stumbled into Kakashi and knocked the his book out of his hand and into the gravy which splattered Hinata, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba as everyone watched Naruto's face into the pie.

Kakashi howled with grief as he hurried to pick up his now soggy book, the 5 including Akamaru that were hit with gravy yelled before they howled with laughter as Naruto tore his face from the pie and licked his lips.

"Who knew you were such a good cook, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto told him nervously as he backed away, trying to compliment him and still call him teacher.

He could hardly stop himself before he scooped up a handful of yams and flung it at him. Naruto ducked and watched horrifically as it hit the side of Sasuke's head.

Sakura held in her giggles as she watched him pick the yams from his hair and flung it back.

Kakashi moved left and let it hit Kiba. Akamaru leaped up and was obliged to eat the yams, but they watched as Kiba's vein became visible on the side of his forehead as he spoke. "So that's how it is, huh Sasuke? Well take this!!!" and picked up a bowl of squash that was nearest to him and started to throw it at him.

That's when everyone seemed to start chucking food at anyone and everyone in sight. Mashed potatoes, bits of turkey, cranberry sauce, squash, yams, and other food items flew around the table as laughter filled the Uchiha house.

Sasuke even seemed to be enjoying himself as he stood up and threw food just like everyone else. The look in his eyes was no doubt saying:

It was good to be back.

00000000000000000000000000000

When the food was on everything and everyone they looked around. The women were taking food out of their hair and dresses while the men were trying to look for things to throw that weren't mutilated.

"So much for eating on Thanksgiving; most of it is on us…" Sakura mumbled as she threw something brown and squishy out of her hair.

"That doesn't mean we can't still eat it!" Naruto told her cheerfully as he took a piece of turkey off of Sasuke's shoulder and scooped something off of Kiba's shirt before stuffing it in his mouth.

Ino looked disgusted and Hinata only mumbled his name.

Then Sasuke whispered something to Sakura which made her go red and hit his shoulder playfully.

Gaara heard every word and told Kankuro that he'd rather not EVER repeat it and plugged his ears with sand.

After the episode with the food, everyone agreed to help clean up. When everything was clean and spotless, Shino brought out a digital camera he had been hiding in his sleeves.

Somehow, through all the craziness he had managed to take pictures of the entire night. Along with a snap shot of Sasuke kissing Sakura.

"Whooo Sasuke! That's a Christmas card cover right there!" Naruto joked as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

The two went red and seemed to sink into their chairs and Shino explained that having bugs that were capable of doing tasks living inside were extremely handy at times.

Though they hid their disgust, everyone smiled and continued to crowd around him as they flipped through the pictures.

That's when it was decided that despite their messy appearance, they should take one group picture for the last picture in Shino's camera.

Even though Ino protested, she was dragged by Shikamaru and Chouji into the photo. Shino instructed a few of his bugs to hold the camera and another to take it as he walked into the picture.

"Say 'Konoha' everyone!!" Naruto called as everyone smiled, half-smiled, made a face, made a gesture, struck a pose, or stood there before Naruto lost his balance and…

Bumped into Sasuke

Who bumped to Sakura and Ino

Who hit Akamaru in the nose

Who's enormous paw stepped on Kiba's foot

Who howled with pain and raised his fist and bopped Chouji in the face

Who made his body round as it knocked into Shikamaru and Sai

That lost his ink for his drawings and ninjutsu

That came undone in the air splattered everyone

Which ruined Hinata's dress and Tenten's hair

Who threw a fit and yelled in Neji's ear and…

FLASH!

The picture was taken.

"NARTUO!!!" everyone screamed as he fell to the ground, putting a hand sheepishly behind his head before apologizing and embracing himself for the blows to the head he would receive for ruining the last picture.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Once the rain had stopped, everyone had gathered their stuff to go home and get cleaned up.

"C-Come on, Naruto-kun, I'll help you walk home." Hinata offered when Kiba and Kurenai helped place him on Akamaru when Naruto fell on conscious. Kiba gave Sasuke a thumbs-up and a grin before the 5 took off.

"Glad to have you back, Sasuke." Shikamaru told him as him, Chouji and Ino waved goodbye. "I think this time; I'll let forehead girl win." Ino winked at Sakura who blushed. She would never let the whole 'Sasuke was kissing Sakura' thing go for as long as she lived.

"Tonight was…fun…" Gaara told his siblings as the walked out of the Uchiha mansion. Gaara used his sand to make an enormous comical hand that waved goodbye as they walked away.

Neji stood quietly as he had a staring contest with Sasuke as Tenten apologized to him and Sakura for throwing weapons carelessly around his house and putting holes in the walls and floors before they also walked away.

Gai and Lee thanked them for having them over before deciding to sprint back home.

Kakashi sighed as he was also dragged away.

Sai and Shino disappeared through all the craziness, but he left his camera purposely on the doorstep.

"I think I should be leaving too." Sakura told him as she started down the steps, but for the second time that night, Sasuke held her back. "I didn't say you could leave." Sasuke murmured to her.

She turned around and blinked twice as she stared up at him, jade orbs met obsidian ones.

But before Sasuke could wrap his arms around her for the second time that night, Sakura had beat him to it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilted her head, and pressed her lips on his.

His hands went in her hair and his eyes closed as he obligingly kissed her back.

The two were so preoccupied with being in each others arms that they didn't notice the bugs pick up the camera, stealthily take the picture of them snogging openly outside his door, carry the camera into the night air and into the hands of their master, who everyone huddled around once more.

"Well, well, who would've thought those two would end up together?" Kakashi chuckled even though he knew well from the start they would end up together. "He hasn't been back for a day and he's already getting **plenty** of attention…" Kiba laughed.

"If Naruto was conscious right now-which would be troublesome since he'd probably blow our cover, he'd agree that THIS is Christmas card material." Shikamaru added with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around Ino.

"Che! Who would've thought forehead knew how to make a move like that." Ino mumbled under her breath.

"This- is the TRUE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai told his pupil tearfully. Lee nodded, also tearfully. "Though I am jealous of Sasuke-san I am also touched by this scene as well!!"

"…I don't approve of spying like this." Neji mumbled under his breath, but Tenten laughed softly and hit his shoulder. "Oh quiet! You're getting a kick outta this like the rest of us!"

"W-What did I miss?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head groggily. He hadn't fallen unconscious, just asleep in the midst of everything.

"Shhh! Just look." They whispered as they handed him the camera. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to laugh loudly, but at least 5 pairs of hands covered his mouth.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured to him breathlessly as she pulled away from him for air. Sasuke nodded. "I know." Though they couldn't see them, they knew for sure that their friends were in the shadows, probably giggling at the picture the bugs had taken.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked him curiously, as she played through his raven locks. A smirk appeared on his face before he clutched her chin in his hands.

"Really give them something to laugh at." He replied and captured her lips again before he pulled her inside and slammed the door.

Though Thanksgiving hadn't been what they expected, because of Naruto the group wouldn't look back on this as a day they would never forget.

Especially for Sasuke and Sakura

**The End.**

**Wow. This is actually pretty late, guys and I'm SOOOOOO SORRY!! But after stuffing my face I got pretty sleepy and actually fell asleep on my keyboard :P.**

**Happy Black Friday everyone!**


End file.
